Adam Winters/Surprise Future
|homeworld = ( ) |gender = Male |casts = Robbie Kay |motif = Car Racer |type = Hero |firstepisode = |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 1 (Movie) |label = Kamen Rider Drive |label2 = Kamen Rider Drive |complex2 = }} In an alternate timeline, became '|仮面ライダードライブ|Kamen Raidā Doraibu}}. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 15 tons *'Kicking Power:' 20 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 5 seconds - Drive= Type Speed Rider Statistics (Regular → Enhanced) *'Rider Height': 199 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 6 tons → 18 tons *'Kicking Power': 10.4 tons → 31 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 32 meters → 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.7 seconds → 0.643 seconds Type Speed is Drive's default sports car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Speed Car, this form bears the Type Speed Tire. When he lifts the Shift Speed Car three times, Drive is able to move incredibly fast and perform high velocity attacks. He can also perform the '|ターボスマッシュ|Tābo Sumasshu}} attack, where Drive makes the Type Speed Tire rotate rapidly as he drifts towards the enemy and trips them up into the air. Afterwards, he unleashes a barrage of rapid punches onto the falling target, making an image of a speedometer appear from the resulting series of punches. Alternatively, Drive can skip the tripping portion of his attack and go immediately to its punching portion. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the '|スピードロップ|Supīdoroppu}}, where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. *A variation of this finisher has four spinning tires manifest to surround the enemy while Drive turns his back to the target as Tridoron races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards Drive, who instead jumps at Tridoron and kicks at it, making him bounce off of it and kick the target. Drive then keeps bouncing off Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick, skidding to a stop. }} Equipment Devices *Ganba Driver - Ganba's transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. * - Gives Ganba the weapons of Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. * - Gives access to Ganba's forms and powers, depending on which Shift Car is used. * - Carrier strap for the Ganba Cards. * - Carrier strap for the Shift Cars. * - Ganba's personal smartphone that can transform into the Ganbarider or any Rider Machine, as well as a gun for offensive means and can communicate across different time periods. Weapons *Ganba Defender - Ganba's personal weapon. * - Weapons of previous Kamen Riders. ** - Ganba's personal weapon as Kamen Rider Drive. ** - Ganba's personal weapon as Kamen Rider Drive. ** - Ganba's personal weapon as Kamen Rider Drive. Vehicles * - Ganba's Rider Machine. ** - Alternate machine form. Transformation Gear (Gallery) KamenRide Ganba.png|KamenRide: Ganba Nopicture.jpg|BurstRide: Rider Burst KRDr-Shift Speed.png|Speed Shift Car (Machine Mode) Shift Speed flipped.png|Speed Shift Car (Lever Mode) Ganba Driver Picture.png|Ganba Driver Drivedriver.png|Drive Driver Weapons (Gallery) GanbaDefenderSword.png|Ganba Defender (Sword Mode) GanbaDefenderBlaster.png|Ganba Defender (Gun Mode) Handle_Sword.png|Handle-Ken KRD-DoorGun_doorside.png|Door-Ju Trailer_Mode.png|Trailer-Hou Vehicles (Gallery) GanbariderVehicle.png|Ganbarider GanbariderPhone.png|Ganba Phone Tridoron.png|Tridoron Appearances * See also Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders